


How do you Fix a Broken Internet?

by stellacanta



Series: sheith let's play au [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Let's Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: “Don’t sass me in front of my viewers like that.”Shiro rubbed at his side a bit and gave a sheepish smile in response. “It’s true though, I remember how frustrated you got playing Ori until I took over.”





	How do you Fix a Broken Internet?

Shiro fiddled with the controller and the options to the game as Keith worked to set up the stream that they were planning on doing. He took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling. The title screen music to the game that he would be playing was soothing, but there were still the tiny little worries he couldn’t get rid of lurking in the back of his mind. What would Keith’s viewers think when they saw that he would be driving the game this time around? Would they be angry at him? At Keith? 

His boyfriend glanced towards him with a look of concern in his eyes. He felt a hand being placed on his upper arm. Shiro smiled weakly back at his boyfriend and placed a hand over Keith’s. It was going to be okay. Just a temporary moment of weakness. Keith gave his own weak smile as a response and removed his hand, but he couldn’t help but notice the look of concern never really went away. Keith looked back to the computer screen. “Well, I think I have this figured out, but don’t sweat it too much okay Shiro? They won’t mind. Trust me.” He wanted to ask how his boyfriend could be so sure, but he gulped down his anxiety and nodded. Their first appearance together on stream had went well enough. There was no indication that this one wouldn’t go just as well. 

The light on the webcam flickered on and Keith stared between it and the computer screen before a wide smile crossed his face. Shiro breathed out slowly. Show time. “Okay, looks like we’re live now. Hey everyone, this is Fyreon-” Shiro managed to suppress the snort he wanted to make when Keith introduced himself by his username. He still couldn’t believe that his boyfriend had, one, gone through with using that dorky user name, and, two, became well known by it. “-And I’m here with a special guest today. Wave and say ‘hi’ Shiro.”

“Hi?” The greeting came out more timid than Shiro had intended as he gave a weak greeting. He quickly looked towards the camera when Keith jerked his thumb towards it. “Oh, right, you can’t actually see me if I’m looking at the screen. Forgot about that. Yeah, hi everyone.”

He looked back towards his boyfriend as Keith continued from where he left off. “Anyway, we thought that we’re going to do something different. So today, we’re going to be showing you Hollow Knight, that new indie platformer that everyone’s been talking about, but instead of me playing through it, I’m going to have Shiro play through it for me and I’ll be back here doing commentary. So let’s get started then.” 

Shiro gave another small wave as he selected a new game slot and started it. “Just so everyone knows,” he said as he waited for the first lines of the opening text to appear on the screen. “The only reason why Keith is letting me play this one is because he sucks at platformers.” He winced as Keith elbowed him sharply in the side.

“Don’t sass me in front of my viewers like that.”

Shiro rubbed at his side a bit and gave a sheepish smile in response. “It’s true though, I remember how frustrated you got playing Ori until I took over.” He ducked out of the way of another elbow to his side before he looked over to the camera. He could see the chat filling with comments out of the corner of his eye. “But seriously, Keith is a pretty good gamer, he just gets a little impatient sometimes which can make platforming games a little challenging at times.”

Keith stared at him flatly before gesturing to the computer screen. “I’ll have you take over from here since we’re not skipping cut scenes and it looks like you have some text you have to read.”

The scarred man gave his boyfriend a sheepish smile before he cleared his throat and began to read the text that appeared on the screen. There was a moment of silence when Shiro finished reading the text. Awkwardly, he pressed continued and music swelled as the first of two cut scenes started.

“Wow,” Keith said after a moment. “That was pretty deep. You know, all I know about this game is that it involves bugs and some kind of old kingdom. Do you know anything about this game Shiro?”

Shiro just chuckled softly. “Yeah, I’ve read a bit about it, and, not to spoil anything for you or your viewers that haven’t played it or read about it, it definitely gets pretty deep at times.” The two watched the first cut scene in silence as Keith nodded along to some of the comments in chat.

He was about to respond to something that was said when he saw the orange glow in what appeared to be eye sockets. “Whoa, dude looks angry. I bet we’re going to have to face off against him. Hmm, three icons on the- well whatever that is? So we have three bosses to go up against then?”

Shiro chuckled, “something like that, and now for our character’s grand entrance.” The second cut scene started and Keith made a stray comment about the lamp posts and the art styles. Shiro nodded along. “Very pretty, I agree. You can tell the creators put a lot of thought into the world they were creating for this game.” He trailed off awkwardly when he realized that he might be commentating too much. He opened his mouth to say something and shrugged. “Just something that I noticed.”

Keith either didn’t notice the slight awkward moment, or didn’t care as he spoke again when the main character fell down the chasm. “And, it looks like this is the start of the game.” Shiro didn’t say anything as he navigate the character to the right and the first door of the game. “Hmm, this is a very bare bones introductory stage it seems. Press x to attack when there’s something to attack, press a to jump, all that jazz. So, to the top- where are you going Shiro?”

Shiro only smiled softly as he navigated his character through the first secret wall in the game. Keith whistled. “Secrets already huh? Didn’t see that coming. Oh, and blue goo-ey soul hearts from the looks of things. Wow, for an introductory level, there’s sure a lot of a goodies in here. I almost expect you to get set up for a boss fight or something.” A pause. “Also, how did you know about that secret door hmm? Have you been playing ahead Shiro?”

Shiro laughed. “Well, I do have a personal copy on my own computer, but I haven’t gotten very far in it. Just enough to know where the good stuff is, but not enough to spoil anything major for the plot.” He let Keith read a few of the flavor text on the glowing stones along the way before he smashed through the final door that marked the end of the introductory level. 

“Higher being, higher being. Wonder what that means.” Keith snorted when he saw a certain comment pop up in chat. “Yes, it could mean bugs high as a kite, but I don’t think all of them would have been high as a kite and it’s kinda weird to have a kingdom full of bugs high on bug-weed? I dunno, what do you think Shiro?”

Shiro smiled and shrugged as the character approached the first npc. “Mmm, it’s something that comes up, but I don’t have a clue what it means either. Maybe something to do with the occupants of the kingdom itself? Supposedly it was a great kingdom that attracted bugs from all over, but yeah, I don’t think they meant higher being as in the beings were high. No.”

Keith snorted when he saw the name of the first npc. “Elderbug, nice name here. Oh, a mysterious dungeon where the bugs have been losing their collective minds and succumbing to madness? You don’t say? Well, looks like that’s where we’re headed next Shiro.”

“Yep, looks like it.” Shiro tried a few of the locked doors just for fun. None of them opened. He did let a note from Iselda and Cornifer show up on the screen before he headed down the well. Keith commented on it as his character plunged down the well. Shiro chuckled. “Ah, getting a map is a bit different in this game. You’re not guaranteed to have one right off the bat. You have to, you know, explore the caverns a bit to find Cornifer and when you do that’s when you get the map for the level.”

Keith looked at him for a moment as Shiro navigated his character to the left. The scarred man knew where the cartographer character would be in game, might as well get the map first before going exploring. “Huh, I guess that’s one way to do it. I’d see it getting confusing for people with poor navigation skills, but-” Keith shrugged. The let’s player watched as his boyfriend navigated the caverns and ducked and attacked the bugs there. “Hmm, suspicious orange goo that looks suspiciously like the stuff that we saw in the opening cut scene. Interesting. I won- is that humming and are those papers? Shiro did you just beeline it for the map guy? Cornifer I think you said his name was.”

Shiro chuckled. “Yep, thought it would be faster.”

“You have to pay for a map!?”

“Well, yeah, don’t you always have to pay for a map?” There was a bemused look on Shiro’s face when he responded.

 Keith shook his head at his boyfriend’s response and nodded along to something in chat. “Yeah, I know, this game really hates us mere mortals who don’t have a mental map of where they’re going.” Keith swore loudly when Shiro opened the map and he realized there wasn’t a marker of where they currently were. “And the map is literally a map of the area and doesn’t show where you are? I swear.” Keith trailed off and shook his head.

“Yeah, you have to go to Iselda to get a compass marker to show where you are. You didn’t think you’d be able to tell your location from just a map did you?” Shiro navigated his character back up the room with the ladders. “You know, Iselda and Cornifer kinda reminds me of us as a couple.”

“Oh yeah?”

Shiro grinned as he looked to his boyfriend. “Yep, Cornifer goes on all these crazy adventures and Iselda stays back to hold the fort knowing that Cornifer will come back when he’s done with his adventures. Kinda like you and your gaming.”

Keith was quiet for a moment. “I dunno, I feel like you would be Cornifer in that situation. Me staying home and waiting for you to get back from your overseas deployments and hoping that you’re safe the entire time.”

The grin on Shiro’s face turned bittersweet. “Yeah, that’s another way to think about it isn’t it?” Quiet spread across the two as Shiro deftly navigated his character up. He leaned over to kiss Keith when he got his character to a safe spot. “But, you know, just like Cornifer and Iselda, I’ll always return to you safely. No matter where I end up being, I always wish I was home with you when we’re apart.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Keith grinned and gave his boyfriend another kiss and looked to chat when Shiro leaned back into his chair and resumed control of his character. He stiffened when he saw the messages in chat. “Uh, I think we broke the internet just then.” A pause. “Or at least we broke chat.”

“We did,” Shiro asked, his voice filled with nervous hesitation.

“Yeah.” Another pause. “I think we can expect fan art and a ship name before long.”

Shiro sighed and shook his head. “I don’t know how you do it Keith. I just hope that our ship name is better than Bradgelina.”

Keith elbowed him again. “Don’t expose me to the internet like that Shiro!”

Shiro looked up and shook his head. “I just can’t believe that everyone knew you as fyreon up until now.”

The chat exploded with messages of ‘YOUR NAME IS KEITH!?’ and ‘Shiro + Keith = Sheith!” Keith could only sigh in exasperation at the messages. (Hopefully people really wouldn’t be making fan art of the two of them.)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I feel like I’m going to have to start making up games if I continue for much longer. I kinda feel bad for namedropping real indie games in these stories, but if anyone wants to see an indie getting mentioned * jazz hands *
> 
> Sorry if those two got a little ooc by the end, I started running on sleep deprived fumes by the end


End file.
